


Protest

by rosworms



Series: How To Keep Sammy Safe [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brainwashing, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Dean only wants to keep Sammy safe, but his priorities and methods are a little different than they used to be...</p>
<p>Each ficlet is just a moment in this AU. They are not necessarily in any order. Just moments as I think of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protest

"Dean, this isn’t right. We’re brothers.” 

"Does it feel good?"

"Well… yeah, but…" Sam didn’t know how else to voice his objections other than re-stating the fact that they were related.

"It’s time for you to re-charge." Dean changed the subject, gripping Sam’s arm and pulling him to the bed to sit. Sam shied away, flinching as Dean’s fingers pressed into the bruises that had already formed from the last time Dean held him there. 

"Maybe we shouldn’t be doing this." Sam’s protest was half-hearted at best because, no matter what he thought about drinking his brother’s blood, his body already wanted it badly. He could almost feel it like a lasso pulling him closer as Dean made the cut and the sweet coppery scent invaded Sam’s nostrils.

He gave in and all thoughts flew away as soon as the first taste hit his tongue. The blood reduced him to wants and needs without any rational thought or reason.

So lost in his ecstasy, he didn’t even register his brother’s voice speaking to him, saying things like “You need this, Sammy. You trust me, Sammy. Only I can give you what you need, Sammy. You want me, Sammy. Trust your brother, Sammy.” Repeating and repeating.

He didn’t hear it consciously, but his subconscious was recording and remembering every little thing that was said.


End file.
